


You wouldn't dare call it summer of love, would you?

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Good Uchiha Obito, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, M/M, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Summer Vacation, Team Minato-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Minato needed a vacation. Naturally, his old students tag along. (And feelings, don't forget the feelings.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Nohara Rin/Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Minato/Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Team Minato - poly fic for a really long time now. Prepare yourself for shameless fluff and smut, because they deserve it and I can't seem to write anything else.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

**(** Day One; 1:21 p.m. **)** The sun was shining brightly from the blue sky, not a cloud in sight and a pleasantly cool breeze was brushing through Minato Namikaze’s messy hair. The sounds of chirping birds and cicadas was filling the air around him and a smile was playing on his lips.

Oh, how nice the taste of _freedom_ was. 

Minato had never realized how much he needed a vacation. He never noticed the obvious signs his body sent him on a daily basis. He had ignored the migraine which was haunting him every day; he belittled his random sprouts of aggression – a telltale sign for how stressed he was – and he had laughed about his eye bags. 

Only when Kushina, his assistant and best friend, told him that his eyes looked void of any life, that his body looked like it would belong to a skeleton, did he begin to really think about it. He needed another three weeks to finally admit that a vacation sounded like a good idea.

_A really good idea._

He loved his job. He loved to be Hokage – Konoha was his heart, his soul and he couldn’t imagine doing anything else than protecting the village and the people living in it. But, well, he reached a point in which he could say, without batting an eyelash, that it was indeed more stressful than he ever could have imagined. 

A deep sigh left Minato’s lips and he threw a look behind him to his vacation – companions. His old team, _his former students_ , were running behind him and it almost felt like they had gone back in time and were on a B-rank mission.

It still threw him a bit off guard how all grown up they were. They were adults now, living their own life’s and Minato was more than glad, that he still was a part of it. And not just because he was the Hokage of the village and they were all shinobi, protecting Konoha at his side.

He was still involved in their personal life’s and Minato couldn’t wish for more.

His eyes fell on Obito Uchiha. Obito was the student he saw the most of these days – he was the captain of Minato’s guard and it didn’t stop to surprise Minato how well the role suited the young Uchiha.

Sometimes, he wondered where the flailing, ever – late, big mouthed boy had gone. Maybe he was still buried under tons of rocks somewhere near the border of earth country. Or maybe he was still stuck in a cave, where a mad man and a strange creature experimented on him, giving him the _mokuton_ of all things.

With the shodaime’s cells and one hell of a mangekyou, even Minato had trouble keeping up with him. Only Minato’s immense knowledge of sealing and his flying thunder god technique were rescuing him from losing every time they trained together and kami, the Hokage had _so much fun_ every time they met up at one of Konoha’s training fields.

His black-haired former student was one of the strongest shinobi Konoha had ever seen and Minato was proud of him.

Next to Obito, a smile playing on her lips like always, was Rin. Sweet, little Rin who was now a Jinchuuriki and one of the best medics in Konoha’s hospital. She was head of the psych-ward and Minato was constantly blown away from her quick wit and intelligence. 

It wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest if she would become head of the hospital in a few years – it would do the hospital some good. Except from that she still wasn’t a front-line fighter, even with the Sanbi sealed inside her. But he wouldn’t question the fact, that she was one of the strongest kunoichi he ever had the pleasure to meet.

And then his eyes landed on the young man who was the culprit of many sleepless nights - _Kakashi_. Not for the first time Minato thought that he grew up beautifully. Kakashi was all lean muscles, smooth skin and a grace he was sometimes envious of. 

Minato’s mind instantly conjured up images of the few nights they shared a bed and he could feel his face flush. Long legs slung around his hips, an endless stream of moans spilling from full, rosy lips –

Minato shook his head, trying to stop these memories from taking over his thoughts. He had to remember that it was just a way to blow of some steam and stress. He was too old for his former student, far too old, and Minato didn’t want to imagine what the village elders would say if they would ever know about it. 

Kakashi was as strong as Obito, easily surpassing Minato in a few years. He was an ANBU captain, climbing the ranks of Konoha’s elite like it was nothing more than child’s play and Minato was sure that someday he would be the head of ANBU, no doubt there. 

How did Minato deserve such a strong team? He didn’t believe for a minute that he was responsible for them becoming such strong individuals – he wasn’t there when they needed him the most and it was one of his biggest regrets in life.

He wasn’t there when Obito nearly died under a rock-shower. He wasn’t there when Iwa-nin decided to seal the Sanbi in Rin. He wasn’t there when Kakashi’s father died and he wasn’t there when Rin didn’t saw another option than to let herself be killed by Kakashi’s hand.

Needless to say, Rin’s near death and Obito’s return to Konoha were something like a wake-up call for the Hokage. He tried to find a healthier balance, to remember that there were other things than his duties to the village. He had students he loved and adored and _he had to protect them, too._

Since then he tried his hardest to show them how important they were to him. 

He trained with Obito on a regularly basis and he had brought Kakashi to his weekly therapy sessions. He had brought Kushina and Rin together, read book after book after book to help them live with the Bijuu’s inside them. He had helped in every way he could think of, and maybe –

maybe he did good. He never asked and he never will. 

_But,_ there had to be a reason his students immediately said yes, as he asked them to join him on this vacation. They didn’t even ask where they were going. He just hoped that Kushina was in a good mood as she made the reservation at the Inn.

With one last smile at his students, he let out a little whooping sound and increased his speed. He wanted to enjoy every free minute he could get. 

**(** Day 1; 4:47 p.m. **)** “What do you mean there’s only one room booked?” Minato’s usually deep voice was slightly shrill, and the blonde man looked like he would have a panic attack any minute now.

Obito raised one of his eyebrows, sending a questioning look Rin’s way. The woman answered with a silent shrug, before her eyes went back to the scene at the reception. Obito didn’t understand why Minato was making such a big fuss about the room, but – 

Didn’t they all share much less room in the past? Sure, it wasn’t what Obito had imagined as he dreamt of this vacation, but they were a team once, weren’t they? And they still were all the best of friends, spending any free time together they had. 

The Uchiha looked to his left, to see what Kakashi was thinking about all of this, but his silver-haired best friend was just leaning lazily against the wall, his nose buried in one of his beloved perverted books. Well, what did Obito expect?

“Any idea why Minato is making such a big fuss?” He asked his friend and Kakashi’s visible grey eye slowly looked up from his book. A shudder ran down Obito’s spine as his friend stared at him and he had to pinch his thigh, before his mind was flooded with undesirable thoughts. 

He wouldn’t ruin their vacation with his confused feelings. _He would not._

Kakashi let out a sigh, throwing a glance at their former sensei before his dark eye landed back on Obito. 

“Maybe it’s because of Rin? You know how weird Minato can get if women are involved.”

Obito snorted in amusement, but Kakashi had a point. With a grin he thought back to the time, a few years ago, as Kushina Uzumaki was shamelessly flirting with the man and Minato was just – overwhelmed and tried to hide himself everywhere.

They were all glad as he finally told the woman that he wasn’t interested, but their relief was short-lived. Because Minato and Kushina became the best of friends and well – the havoc that brought with it, was a headache on a good day. 

He went back to watching Minato, who was repeatedly brushing a hand through his already messed up hair and Obito’s eye didn’t miss the panicked looks the blonde man sent _Kakashi_. Ah, so that was the problem. The Uchiha couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.

Was Minato seriously thinking that he could avoid Kakashi? If the silver-haired man wanted affection (what didn’t happen often, mind you) there was no stopping him and Minato should know that. Or did it have something to do with that night a few weeks ago?

Obito knew that he shouldn’t have seen it – Kakashi and Minato naked and sweaty, writhing in the sheets of Minato’s bed together – and yes, Obito decided that it would do him some good to use doors in the future. But why was Minato this hung up about it?

He had thought that both men had finally done something about _their feelings_ for each other. Well, seemed like they didn’t and Obito questioned the intelligence of both men. Even a blind can see how in love they are.

A deep sigh startled him from his thoughts, and Obito watched Rin as she made her way to the reception. Her back was straightened, her hands clenched into fists and he was more than glad that he didn’t stand in Minato’s place.

“Minato, that’s enough. We all shared a tent for years on missions and to only have one room will not kill us. Now, let’s go.”

The brown-haired woman snagged one of Minato’s hands and pulled him along and Obito was sure that her eyes were yellow for a minute there. He grabbed his bag from the floor and followed his team upstairs. 

The room they would share was beautiful. A balcony was giving a beautiful view of the ocean, a hammock swinging in the breeze. The room itself was small, most of the space occupied by one giant bed in the middle of it. 

Obito wouldn’t mind spending the next two weeks here, that was for sure.

Minato watched them all out of his sky-blue eyes, his fingers drumming against his thigh.

“Now, I think it would just be fair if you three sleep in the bed while I take the couch. This vacation was my idea in the first place and I’m responsible for the lack of rooms.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Minato,” Kakashi snapped, his book closed for once, “You’re the oldest and we wouldn’t want you to get a stiff back, right? You take the bed.”

Rin let out an amused snort while Obito just shook his head in disbelief. Now he remembered why it wasn’t farfetched that Minato and Kakashi still didn’t confessed their feelings. 

“Maybe he’s afraid that other things are getting stiff if he sleeps in the bed.” Obito murmured, pleased with himself as Rin let out a loud laugh. 

He had told her that Kakashi and Sensei were fucking each other, but she didn’t even bat an eyelash. He wasn’t surprised that she already knew it, that woman _knows everything_ and most likely she knew of their feelings for each other before both men knew it themselves. 

He let himself fall backwards on the bed, while Kakashi and Minato were still bickering. He hoped to all the Kami above, that Rin would intervene soon. 

“Just sleep in the damn bed, Minato.” And there it was. Rin’s voice lashed through the room, Minato and Kakashi instantly snapping their mouths shut. 

As Obito looked up he could see a bright flush on Minato’s face and a pleased expression on Kakashi’s. Well, this vacation seemed to be interesting, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't dare call it hidden feelings, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let the feast begin or something like that?

**(** Day Two; 9:53 p.m. **)** The low chirping of birds and the gentle sound of rolling waves was slowly getting Minato out of the land of pleasant dreams. Kami, Minato had indeed slept well. 

He could say, that he had slept better than in actual ages and he couldn’t remember one moment in the last years, when he had felt more rested and comfortable. Languidly, he stretched his stiff body. He had to look like a lazy cat bathing in the sunlight and a content smile was making its way on his face. 

He felt good, relaxed and as the thought about not having to do any paperwork today crossed his mind, his smile only got brighter. Rays of sunlight were spilling over the light cotton sheets hiding his body and a content hum left his lips as he felt a warm hand sliding over his ribs. 

The calloused hand left warmth and sparks in their wake and Minato finally noticed the half-naked body which was lying behind him. Soft, cool skin was pressed against his own and Minato took a deep breath as a familiar and beloved scent filled his nostrils. 

_Apple – something musky – ozon – just Kakashi._

Minato knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. His sleep muddled brain wanted to be nearer, his soul wanted to touch the other’s and with another hum he turned around. The rustle of sheets was heard as Minato searched for a comfortable position; his nose buried in the column of Kakashi’s throat. 

He sighed softly as Kakashi’s hand began stroking his bare back, fingertips dancing over the naked canvas of scars and moles. 

The Hokage wrapped his own arm around the younger man, his mind – for the time being – empty of all the conflicting thoughts he had of himself together with his former student, and he painted circular patterns on smooth skin. 

He wished he could have this every day – every morning filled with something like this, something which felt like coming home. He wished he could wake up again, and again, and again next to one of his most precious people and the soft exploration of skin and – 

Chapped lips were leaving kisses over his jawline and Minato’s breath got stuck in his throat. 

Kami, Minato shouldn’t want this. He shouldn’t bask in the affections his former _and definitely younger_ student was giving him. Because this – this was not the act of two stubborn, stress-filled men searching for some kind of relief in each other. 

This, tender kisses and soft touches, was something akin to love and it was wrong, wasn’t it?

It filled Minato with anxiety. Acting out of feelings, with his heart on his sleeve, it wasn’t something he did in matters regarding love. And even if he reached a point where he could admit to _himself_ that he loved Kakashi, he wasn’t ready to show it to the world.

And he wasn’t even sure if Kakashi felt the same way. There were little moments, moments in which Kakashi had a certain glint in his eye or in which he softly touched the older man as if to say _”I’m here, I’ll always have your back and I am watching out for you”_ , but was it love in the romantic kind of way? Minato wasn’t sure. 

And maybe, just maybe, Minato feared what Kakashi could do to him. How the younger man could hurt him. The happily fluttering butterflies in his stomach weren’t helping the matter, that was for sure. The only thing they brought him was a cackling Kushina every time he looked after the silver-haired man. 

Kakashi’s lips were ghosting over Minato’s own, his hand still stroking the Hokage’s back and Minato’s chest was short of exploding. His own hand was digging into the soft flesh of Kakashi’s waist, a desperate try to ground himself on earth before he would float to the gates of heaven. 

It was too much and not enough at the same time.

A giggle startled Minato and he shot up into a sitting position. The light sheets were hiding his erection, thank Kami, and Kakashi was groaning beside him as he flopped on his back. As Minato let his eyes slide to the younger man next to him, he had to stifle a chuckle. Kakashi’s lips were stuck in a cute, little pout and he had an arm thrown over his eyes. 

The sound of soft giggling was reaching his ears again and Minato searched the room for the culprit. He saw Obito and Rin standing in the doorway to the balcony, both of them grinning brightly. Minato could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks and fuck – 

Was he really fumbling in the sheets with Kakashi, while his two other students could see _everything_? How could he forget them? 

Shame was instantly flooding every cell of Minato’s body. He shouldn’t have sex with Kakashi in the first place, and now Obito and Rin nearly caught them in the act. Minato was twelve years older than Kakashi, for Kami’s sake, he shouldn’t desire him. 

But, all the kami above, he did. So much. Minato’s eyes were wandering back to the beautiful man at his side and he took in the sight of lean muscles, porcelain skin and the sharpest jawline in the elemental nations. Why did he have to be so beautiful?

“Please, don’t stop on our account,” Obito’s amused voice wafted through the room and was that – was Obito’s voice sounding slightly raspy? “I definitely enjoyed the show.”

Minato’s head whipped around, the cracking in his neck making him wince. Obito had a smirk on his face and a shiver ran down Minato’s spine. Obito was handsome, even with the scars littering his face and Minato was close to continuing his fun time with Kakashi, excited at the prospect of the Uchiha watching. 

Kami, he definitely would go to hell.

Rin was looking from Obito to the bed and back again and Minato groaned as he saw the mischievous glint in the woman’s eyes. That couldn’t be good, and he was sure that he wouldn’t get out of this vacation unscathed. First the incident with only one room booked and now _that_.

“I –“ Minato cleared his throat, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Obito.”

Obito’s smirk never left his face while his eyebrows reached his hairline. Kakashi let out another aggravated sigh beside him and Minato instantly knew that he said it wrong. Fuck.

“If you think so, Minato.” Rin was shaking her head at him, as if she was talking to someone extraordinarily dumb and Minato couldn’t hold it against her. 

The slamming sound of the bathroom door and the body heat at his back gone, Minato knew that he was indeed shoveling his own grave. The pitiful looks his other two students were giving him, didn’t make him feel any better. 

Why did he have to say it like that? Why did he let the shame take over his mind again? 

“Get your head out of your ass, Sensei,” Obito said scolding, and Minato could feel an imaginary finger poking his chest. 

“We don’t have a problem with you and Kakashi, fuck, there is no problem. And I don’t understand why you have to make such a big deal out of it.”

Obito was throwing his hands around him as he talked, Rin nodding along and Minato couldn’t – 

“Aren’t I too old?”

Rin’s brown eyes were instantly becoming soft and softly she tapped over to the bed on naked feet. She took one of Minato’s hands in hers – the one with which he stroked Kakashi’s back just a few minutes ago – and the smile on her face was like a balm on his soul. 

“You are not too old, Minato. One can’t be too old for love.” Her fingers were brushing over the back of his hand, “And Kakashi is in love with you for years, now. And _we know_ that you’re in love with him, too. Stop denying yourself the happiness you deserve. And if you can’t do that, just think about him and how you’re not only hurting yourself but Kakashi, too.”

“But –“ Minato tried again to voice his concerns, but Rin’s eyes were shooting daggers at him and, kami, did she really punched him?

“No but’s and what if’s, Minato. Enough of this bullshit. You’re both hurting and I don’t want to see it anymore. You’ll join Kakashi in the bathroom, _right now_ , and tell him you love him or so help me god, I’ll throw you in there myself.”

Minato hastily scrambled down from the bed; his dignity be damned. Rin was scary and he didn’t doubt for one second that she would do it.

“Good. Obito and I are going down for breakfast. You may join us if you cleared that mess up.”

The brown-haired kunoichi took a laughing Obito’s hand in hers, and with a thumbs up from the Uchiha, Minato was left alone in the room. He could hear the telltale sound of water and images of a naked Kakashi standing under the spray immediately filled his mind. 

Was Kakashi really in love with him? For ages? Minato couldn’t believe it, there wasn’t even the slightest hint about Kakashi’s feelings in the past, was there? But as Minato thought back it finally hit him. 

He remembered all the little, slight touches. The pouting’s and the hidden smiles and how could Minato ever think that it was just asking for attention from an affection-starved teenage boy? Minato shook his head about himself. He was such a dumbass and he would ask Kushina to hit him over the head when he was home again.

And how could he ever think that he wasn’t in love with Kakashi in return? And why was he too scared to just tell him? Why was he so scared to tell Kakashi, that Minato was in love with his sharp intelligence, his dry humor and his lazy attitude? 

Dear Kami, Minato finds it endearing that Kakashi was constantly reading porn in public. You wouldn’t think that about a teammate. 

Minato sighed, determination settling in himself as he made his way to the bathroom. The door hit the wall with a bang as he opened it with too much force and a startled Kakashi was turning around in the shower. Mismatched eyes were going wide as he saw Minato standing in the doorway.

Eyes roamed over a perfectly sculptured body and before Minato even knew what he was doing he had shed his boxers and joined the younger man under the hot shower spray. Drops of water were sliding over his body and he pulled Kakashi against him. 

They were nearly the same height, Minato winning, and their foreheads touched. Fuck, but he wanted to get lost in those mesmerizing eyes, the rapidly spinning tomoes in Kakashi’s sharingan telling him that the younger man recorded this moment forever. 

The Hatake’s breathing was getting ragged as Minato’s hands were slowly sliding down over his back, fingertips digging into the small of his back before coming to a rest on his ass cheeks. 

“I love you, Kakashi,” Minato whispered and the shocked expression on the younger man’s face was making him smile softly. And suddenly there were fingers burying themselves in Minato’s blonde locks and they were kissing with clacking teeth. 

Water was still cascading over their entwined bodies and the Hokage’s smile only bloomed wider as their mouths separated and he saw Kakashi looking at him as if Minato hung up the moon in the sky. 

“I love you, too.”

It was nothing more than a soft whisper but it filled Minato to the brim with giddy feelings and he let out a joyful chuckle. He hoisted his former student up, long legs instantly wrapping around his hips. They kissed again, their tongues dancing and caressing each other and fuck, Kakashi tasted like mint and Minato couldn’t get enough.

He pressed the silver-haired man against the shower wall, their hard lengths rubbing against each other and a moan was breathed against his lips.

 _”Kakashi,”_ Minato moaned, a happy tear making its way down his cheek and he slid one hand between their bodies, curling around their cocks. He began to stroke them in a leisurely pace, Kakashi’s moans echoing around them and Minato couldn’t remember every being this happy. 

It wasn’t as passionate as their shared nights in the past, but it was so much better – so much more, because love was filling the air around them now and he couldn’t endure the thought of ever not having _this_. 

Kakashi’s slender fingers were pulling on Minato’s locks, chapped but soft lips pressing against Minato’s with urgency, with the hidden meaning of _I don’t want to forget_. 

Tensing muscles were telling Minato that Kakashi was close, and he stroked faster with a tightening of his grip and it didn’t need long before they were both coming between their stomachs. They were still kissing as the water cleaned up all evidence of their loving encounter and Minato couldn’t stop the words which were spilling from his swollen lips and mismatched eyes were softly holding his own gaze.

“I love you,” he whispered again, the bright smile on Kakashi’s face nearly blinding him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set in motion. Rin is a mastermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a.m. - p.m. at this point in my life and after too many cups of coffee I couldn't care less, tbh._

**(** Day Two; 10:23 p.m. **)** Rin was enjoying the warm rays of sunshine which were brushing over her skin and it warmed her body and mind in a way few things were capable of. She took a sip from her coffee, the taste on her tongue slightly bitter. Sitting here, the salty smell of the sea filling her nostrils and her best friend at her side, was making her feel content and happiness was filling every cell of her body.

Obito was quietly humming to himself next to her, as he nipped on his own glass of orange juice and Rin couldn’t help but wish that it would be like this every time the two of them spend time together. But alas, it was not. 

With a shudder she thought back to the few dates Obito and her had shared. Dates full of awkward touches in dark back alleys, strained conversations in restaurants none of them enjoyed and fuck- 

Rin missed the times in which they were still teenagers and best friends. The times in which they were lying on the roof of her home at night, hands tightly clutched together and talking until the first rays of light were showing on the sky. 

She knew that Obito had a crush on her back then and she knew that he still loved her. The love triangle their team was years ago was quite amusing to her now. She had been in love with Kakashi, even if he didn’t give her the time of the day, and she still was in love with him now.

But it grew to something deeper and calmer over the years and she had learned to love Obito, too. She loved the Uchiha inside out, his near death in the past breaking her heart into tiny little pieces and she knew that she wouldn’t want to be without him. A life without Obito wasn’t one she wanted to be a part of. 

But tragically, Obito and her didn’t seem destined to be just the two of them. There was something missing every time they went on a date and wanted to act on their romantic feelings for each other. She had an inkling feeling that she knew what was missing but telling Obito about it would break his heart. 

She couldn’t outright tell him, that they needed some kind of buffer between them. That they needed someone who would break up the tension between them and bridge the tiny gap between their souls. It would hurt Obito, his stubborn and temperamental nature not allowing him to think things through before his feelings got the better of him. 

Rin knew who the missing puzzle piece _could be_ , and she even talked it through with Kushina. The older woman became one of Rin’s most trusted and precious people and it was thanks to the red-haired woman, that Rin got the chance to set her plan into motion. 

“How long do they need, what do you think?”

Obito’s voice was startling Rin from her thoughts and with a grateful smile she took the bowl of fruits he held out to her. Her eyes took in the slightly clamped jaw of her best friend and the sad expression in his eye. Oh, she knew it. She had to bite her lip to restrain herself from smiling. 

She shrugged carelessly, thinking back to the time half an hour ago, as they left their old sensei alone in the room with the instructions to finally do something about his feelings for Kakashi. Kami, but it was maddening to watch Minato and Kakashi over the years.

It was a real tragedy to see both of them longing for each other, totally oblivious to the looks the other was giving them and _everyone_ knew they loved each other – well, except for the two of them. Rin was proud of herself for accomplishing step one of her vacation-love-plan and she was proud of the two men for finally admitting their feelings, even if she still wanted to bang their heads against a wall. 

She was glad that they got the sticks out of their asses. Or she hoped so for their sakes.

Obito wanted to say more, but as he opened his mouth said men were coming their way, hands tightly clutched together. The sunshine smile on Minato’s face made Rin’s breath hitch. She always thought that the Hokage of Konoha was handsome, but this? 

The satisfied smile on his face, love pouring out of his sky-blue eyes every time he looked at the man at his side – it was a sight to behold, and he looked like something akin to a god. 

From the corner of her eye she watched Obito’s hands going white. The Uchiha held the table in a death grip, the wood nearly splintering between his fingers and it was such blatant display of jealousy that Rin snorted quietly into her coffee. 

It was obvious that Obito indeed has feelings for his best friend, and this moment was actually the affirmation she needed to continue with her plan. Oh, how these men wouldn’t know what hit them. Isobu was cackling inside her and she exchanged a mental high-five with the Bijuu who slowly became a friend over the years. 

Minato and Kakashi were sitting down at the other side of the table, Rin’s heart skipping a beat as Kakashi casually pulled down his mask. God, but he was pretty and she would never get tired of looking at him. A loud swallow beside her told her that Obito was looking, too. 

Seconds later the obnoxious cover of an orange book was hiding Kakashi’s glorious face from the world again and Rin felt a bit sorry for herself. She wouldn’t have minded some staring while finishing her bowl of exotic fruits. 

“What are we doing today?” Obito asked between bites of fried eggs, seemingly annoyed by the two men across from, who were both engrossed in their reading material. Minato had a newspaper covering his face, while Kakashi was still reading his porn and Rin couldn’t help but think that those two were made for each other. 

“Kushina booked a massage for two of us,” Rin said, instantly gaining the attention from all three men around the table. She was still overwhelmed that she actually was able to speak up now. It wasn’t happening years ago as she was too intimidated by the force of nature that was her team and she thanked Isobu and her mentor Tsunade for giving her several kicks in the ass to finally gain some courage. 

Since then not a day has gone by where she wasn’t heard by her teammates.

“Well, you go have some fun, I don’t like massages.” 

Kakashi was hiding behind his book again after saying his piece on the matter, but Rin wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Kakashi didn’t trust _anyone_ , well – except his old teammates and Kushina maybe, and Rin would have been shocked if he had liked to participate in this activity.

Grey eyes were emerging from behind the orange book cover again, a mischievous sparkle in them.

“But Minato should go, his back and neck are as stiff as a board.”

Minato made an offended noise, glaring daggers at his newly won boyfriend but he didn’t say anything against it. Obito was chuckling beside her and Rin was rolling her eyes at Kakashi’s antics.

“Maybe it would be a good idea,” the Hokage said blushing, sheepishly rubbing his neck. 

Oh, how Rin wanted to know what those two were up to in the bathroom. She wanted to kick her own ass for leaving those two alone. _But all in good time,_ she told herself. 

“But – I wanted to spend some time at the beach,” Obito pouted, Rin snickering behind her cup of coffee as she saw the quivering of his lips.

“How about this,” Rin straightened up, looking at Obito with a fond smile on her lips, “You and Kakashi will go to the beach, while Minato and I are going to the massage Kushina booked for us. I definitely could need one too. Working at the hospital requires more time behind a desk than I’m comfortable with and Isobu can only heal so much.”

Affirmative murmurs were following Rin’s words and satisfied with her work, Rin leaned back in her chair. It was amusing how they played directly into her hands, without even knowing what they were doing. She got Kakashi and Obito to spend some time alone together and she couldn’t be happier.

Maybe part two of her plan would play out sooner than she actually thought it would. 

**(** Day Two; 1:19 p.m. **)** A smile bloomed over Obito’s features as they made their way through the sand. They were on a search for a shady place which would protect them from the midday sun. Kakashi couldn’t help but think that Obito’s smile was actually quite cute and he wouldn’t mind seeing it more often. 

Kakashi came to terms with finding his best friend attractive some time ago. The realization that Obito was one of the most handsome man in the elemental nations happened during a spar and it was the first time Obito actually beat him. He was too distracted by a bright smile and a sweat-soaked shirt to mind the offensive insults Obito through at him after. 

And well – who was there to judge him if he looked at Obito more often than not? 

“Should we go over there?” Obito was pointing at some palm trees, the perfect hiding spot from the world and civilian eyes. 

Kakashi nodded and watched Obito going ahead, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth as he saw that the Uchiha had a skip in his every step. It was nice to see Obito this carefree again. After he came back to the village Kakashi thought, that he would never see the loudmouthed, ever grinning boy again. 

But here he was, right ahead of him, and Kakashi couldn’t thank the Kami enough, for giving him his best friend back. 

Both of them let out a sigh as they finally reached their chosen destination, the big leaves of the tree giving them a well-deserved break from the heat burning their skin. Kakashi didn’t know how Obito had survived their walk, fully clothed as he was. 

His black-haired friend was wearing long pants and a shirt with long sleeves. Sweat was dripping down his forehead just from looking at him. Kakashi himself wore a simple white undershirt and bathing shorts with puppies printed on them. 

(He knew that it was strange choice, but it was a gift from Kushina and there are puppies on it. He wouldn’t admit it even when he was dying, but he loved those damn shorts.) 

The two friends and former teammates were laying down on their outspread towels, Kakashi shedding his top in the process. He gave Obito a look, silently asking him if he really wanted to lay here like that – clothed as if it weren’t actually a hundred degrees outside, but Obito only looked at him questioningly. 

“What?” 

“Will you seriously spend your time at the beach clothed like that?” 

Obito looked down at himself and back at Kakashi again. The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders, a light blush adorning his cheeks before he buried his toes in the sand and was quietly mumbling to himself. Kakashi decided to bite back the snide remark which was already laying on the tip of his tongue and was silently shaking his head at the other man. 

He knew that Obito had some issues with his body after the Kannabi bridge and the various experimentations Madara had done to him, but he didn’t thought that it would be this bad. 

But alas, Kakashi didn’t want to spend his day arguing, his mood too good to ruin it with something like that. If Obito wanted to sweat his brain out, so be it. With a smile, Kakashi thought back to his morning in the shower. 

He thought back to Minato kissing him, touching him and telling him _that he loved him_. Kakashi had waited years for this moment and he was fucking glad that he recorded it with his sharingan. He wouldn’t want to forget this, the way Minato looked – all soft and tender and so unbelievable loving and dear kami, Kakashi was so gone for this man with the sunshine smile. 

**Obito was still looking at the sea as Kakashi threw a tube of sun cream at him.**

****

****

“Can you apply it on my back, please?” 

Without waiting for a proper answer, Kakashi laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. He listened to the rolling sound of waves, calmness spreading through his body. In the back of his mind he wondered if Obito would actually do it. 

Kakashi wasn’t an idiot, he was a genius, and naturally he saw the longing looks Obito threw him from time to time. It were the same looks Kakashi gave him in turn and even if he was happy to finally be with Minato, something he had wanted for most of his life, he couldn’t help himself. 

Obito was handsome, Kakashi loved their bickering and he couldn’t imagine a life without him. And his heart longed for more – for little touches, trailing fingertips and soft kisses. It wasn’t the same longing he had for Minato, but it was there and it was equally important. 

He doesn’t want to ignore the rapid beating of his heart every time the Uchiha grinned at him anymore. He wanted to explore this, wanted to see what could become of them and Kakashi couldn’t imagine a better time than now, after he finally admitted his feelings to Minato. 

He didn’t know if the older man would mind it – he would have to ask later, but he didn’t want to wait, he wanted to explore _that thing_ between him and Obito, now. After all, Obito had a really, really pretty grin and Kakashi was just a young man, with a hard-working libido. Sue him. 

He heard Obito sigh before a comfortable weight settled on his thighs and seconds later, warm hands were sliding over his bare back erupting goosebumps in their wake. Fuck, but this felt good. Obito’s hands were rougher than Minato’s, more calloused from the daily training with kunai’s and other weapons. Minato still trained, he was the Hokage after all, but he didn’t have to be as alert as his guard. 

Something cool dribbled down on Kakashi’s skin and a content hum left Kakashi’s mouth as Obito spread the lotion all over his back. The Uchiha massaged it in every pore, and he did it with such care that it blew Kakashi’s mind away. 

He closed his eyes again, getting lost in the feeling of rough hands kneading his shoulder blades and amused he noticed that he was getting a massage after all. But this, right here, was better than any professional massage he could get. 

Kakashi was a shinobi and he didn’t like to show his back to anyone. Obito, Minato and Rin were the only people out there he ever showed his back and he trusted no one more than them. And it needed years to reach the point of not flinching when one of them touched him outside of his immediate vision. 

Obito worked out an especially hard knot in Kakashi’s left shoulder blade and to Kakashi’s embarrassment a moan slipped out between his lips. Both men went rigid, not able to do anything other than blink. Did that really happen? 

Yes, Kakashi found the other man attractive and he wanted there to be more but this – this was too much, too soon. And then Obito threw himself off of Kakashi, while the silver-haired man himself jumped up and fled into the cool ocean waves. 

He looked down at himself, groaning to himself as he saw that he had indeed a hard one. From a massage. Between friends. Oh, Kakashi was so fucked. 


End file.
